I could be the one
by AdviceByRocky
Summary: This is how I think Campers and Complications should have went, Austin finally realises that he likes Ally a little more than a friend should, but could he be the one for her? summary sucks, please read and I hope you enjoy: )


_**This is my view on what would have happened if Kira cancelled going to the Katy Perry concert, And Austin ran to Ally**_  
_**while she and Elliot were talking on Trivia Night.**_

Elliot, Who does he think he is just waltzing in here and taking Ally away from him, Sure a day he could handle, But a whole week?  
Seriously, this guy needed to know his place and fast, Ally is my best friend, She's my Partner and I'm the only guy that gets to hug her.

I Lied when I told Dez about how I was really feeling, I was just trying to prove to myself that I didn't like Ally that way  
truth is, I'm scared. I'm scared of losing her not only as a best friends but losing her completely. She's the best thing that's  
Ever happened to me, Oh man I gotta end this with Kira, Its not fair to her or to me.

Suddenly my phone starts to buzz, Someone is ringing me. Great Kira, I guess its better I do this now then later.  
"Austin", Kira chokes out, wow she doesn't sound to good. "Hey we really need to talk, about us" She whispers out to me.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing Kira" I reply. "We can just do it over the phone, Look Austin, You're a really great  
guy but the truth is, I've met someone else and he completely gets me, I'm so sorry but I just feel that whenever Ally's  
around she's the only thing you see, or hear, or pay any kind of attention to. And I do like you but I need someone

Who can give their attention to me and not their best friend, And Austin" .. She breaths out the last sentence in an airy chuckle  
before hanging up, "I Think we both know that I'm not the girl you want to be with, Bye Austin and good luck".

Good luck.. What did she mean by that? I can't believe even Kira saw that I liked Ally before I did. I need to find her, like now!  
I'm about to call her when Dez walks into the room, "Austin, We gotta talk about Ally!"

"Dez, You're right I do like Ally Way more than I liked Kira, We actually just broke up for that exact reason  
I need to talk to her and tell her how I feel don't I, Oh man.. What will I do! What if she gets mad, I hate when  
Ally is mad, Its terrifying" I laugh at the end because this is Ally and she's rarely "terrifying".

"Yeah about that" He nearly screams, " I just overheard Trish and Ally talk about how she was going to tell Elliot that  
she wants to be his girlfriend". WHAT!? I scream, " yeah she's going to tell them tonight on her date with him at Champys"  
"I'm sorry man,I know how much you wanted that to be you".

"N-n-no, That can't happen, She can't be his girlfriend, He's not the right guy for her" I yell, Oh man I'm sweating and  
my hearts racing, I can't think straight or breath for that matter. "Dez I gotta go and stop her, Later dude, I'll call you and  
let you know what happens okay?" "Sure buddy, Go get your girl" He smiles that weird, "I totally knew the whole time" Smile of his

And waves me off, I run down the stairs of sonic boom taking two steps at a time. I need to see her I keep telling myself,  
I can't help but smile when ever I think of her, Oh man I got it bad.

I Race into Champy's just in time to hear Ally say, "Look Elliot, We need to talk" .. "NO" I shout, causing every one including  
Ally and Elliot to look at me confusedly, like I had gone crazy, And I had gone crazy, Crazy for the girl in front of me that is.  
"Ally, We need to talk like now" I Tell her. She looks at me strangely and her brows furrow, "Austin, I'm kind of in the middle of some- Gahh!"

I Pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, "No time to explain, We really gotta go, Sorry Elliot, but she's kind of needed"  
I yell as I race out the door, Ally on my shoulder. I run into sonic boom, her dad is just closing up, So I put her down and  
she explains that we're writing the rest of our song and she won't be home later, He nods and wishes us goodnight and tells us  
not to stay up too late, and leaves locking the door behind him. The minute he's out of sight Ally turns on her heal, and marches  
up to me.

"What on earth, was that!" she yells at me, I look at the floor sheepishly and look at the practise room door,  
we both silently make our way up there and I close the door behind us.

"Have you completely lost your mind!, You interrupt my night with Elliot and then you throw me over your shoulder  
and run out?" "What has gotten into you huh?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go out with him"  
"And why is that Austin, I Happen to like spending time with Elliot"  
"You can't be his girlfriend Ally, You just can't"  
"You can't tell me who I can go out with and who I can't Austin, and what's wrong with Elliot"  
"He's not the right guy for you Ally" I yell at her, Becoming more and more agitated, Why can't she see what's  
in front of her,  
"He's not the right guy for me?, And pray tell Austin, Who is!" She throws her hands up in the air frustratedly,  
"Me!" I yell, before crashing my lips down onto hers, we stumble back until her back meets the door, and I can  
tell she's surprised, I mean I did just do that out of no where, but her hands snake around my neck and she's  
kissing me back so It can't be all that bad.

After a while we pull away, "me" I say again, "I'm the right guy Ally, you should be my girlfriend, not his"  
"But Austin, Kira-"  
"Me and Kira broke up, All's I want you"  
She smiles before grabbing my collar and muttering "what took you so long?" before we both grin and our lips connect again.


End file.
